Parcels To A Pianist
by LilacsAndVelvet
Summary: -Because even a prissy aristocrat needs some love'n! Or a higher tolerance to alcohol...  Letters; Review, or PM.  Thanks Dearies!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo fellow nations,  
>As embarrassing as it is to say, i'm being dragged into this whole letter business.<br>It was awfully improper, and immature of me to make a bet i was born to lose.  
>So here it is, i am now accepting letters.<p>You there! Stop snickering!<br>Gilbert slipped a bit of alcohol into my drink last night and i ended up quite intoxicated, and at his house.

Nothing happened besides the bet!  
>Mind you.<p>

..Back to the matter in hand, all countries-and humans are welcomed. Whether we are aquainted or not, but i swear, Gilbert, if you send me a single letter you will regret ever bringing your wretched birds into my house!

Danke, und guten nacht.  
>-Roderich Edelstein<p>


	2. PMPrussia

Yo Specs!

I see you've decided to write letters, oh so willingly of course. I've told you many of times, i'm just too awesome to lose any bet!

Aw, Roddy! Don't deny anything!  
>We all know what happens when you're drunk and at my house. ;)<p>

And uh..Erh..m..what would you do if a few of your piano keys, uh, went missing?  
>J-Just wondering of course-Gilbird was! Yeah, he was just curious.<br>Kesese..You know how he is..  
>Such a curious little thing..heh.<p>

See you soon ;*

~The Awesome Me~  
>*Peep*<br>_

Dear Prussia/Gilbert,

I've already admitted it was an idiotic thing to do, entirely my fault.

I don't believe i'm denying a thing, i have no recollection of ANYTHING happening that is being implied by your emoticon.

However, your few articles of clothing at my house, the box of "things" from your closet, and your many birds and cages are now outside on my lawn. Do not expect entry to my house, as i have changed the locks already. You did not heed to my warning, and you will learn.

Hungary tells me Russia's cat has been walking around my garden and lawn, not that i care really-he's a cute thing, and that he sounds famished.  
>I could always feed him, but i'm sure his inner hunter would love a fresh feast of chicks.<p>

Genießen, und glücklich essen~  
>-Roderich Edelstein<p> 


	3. RVWAustralia

Hey hey, Austria ;D I feel bad that I don't know that many countries that well so I'm writing letters...it's me, your name twin!

That being said, I'm dying to know if you ever get people mistake you for me when all they see is your name on paper (Because to be honest, it happens to me ALL the time...particularly in and around Europe..)

I actually told a lie before. I only sent this letter because I wanted to ask you that; I know tons of countries and have friends all over the world :D! But now I've started writing, let's be mates :D You should come over to my place sometime and annoy New Zealand with me :) It'll be fun! :D

Write back, or I'll hide a snake in your piano :)

Sincerely,

Oz

Hallo Australia,

How are you?

Actually, it happens on a daily occurance.  
>If it's going to happen, it's going to happen in Europe. (or America.) There are few people here who can tell that they were mistaken.<br>I've actually done it a few times, but i guess it's expected when you're around someone as idiotic as Prussia.  
>Speaking of, are you both aquainted?<br>He would thoroughly enjoy annoying anything that is not myself;  
>I would love to see Australia though.<p>

Please, No snakes in my piano. They are a pain to rid of.  
>Hungary says Hello.<p>

Danke, und Guten Tag.  
>~Roderich Edelstein<p> 


	4. RVWThe Philippines

Dear Mr. Austria,

Kamusta~! (Hi~!) This is Maria, the Philippines, writing. I don't believe we've met before so it's very nice to meet you!

My boss tells me I have to talk with other nations more so when I heard you were accepting letters I thought of writing to you. I hope you don't mind. ^^

Umm... I'm not sure what else to say and I only wanted to say hi so I'll be ending this letter now. Thank you very much for your time.

Regards,

Maria Isabella Carriedo dela Cruz

The Philippines

P.S. I sent mangoes :D

-

Hallo Maria,

We haven't met before, so it's nice to meet you too! I don't mind at all.  
>I'm stuck doing this for a while, so i actually appreciate you writing.<p>

Carriedo, that sounds familar.  
>Are you related to Spain?<p>

If you are, my apologies. He's here quite often, i don't know if i could tolerate being a relative.

Thank you for the fruit!

Danke, und Guten Tag.  
>~Roderich Edelstein.<p> 


	5. RVWItalyNorth

Mr. Austria~

Ve, how are you? It's nice to see your writing letters, cause I don't get to see you much anymore~!

Grandpa Rome is writing letters too, so now I'm talking to you both! Yay~!

Hasta la Pasta,

Italy

_

Little Italy!

I'm doing very well, Danke.  
>How are you doing?<p>

Feel free to drop by anytime, i'm sure both Hungary and Prussia would love a visit from you.

Please refrain from bringing Romano, though. My house is full of valuble glass and ivory pieces, they look better not in thousands- scattered on my floor.

Ludwig is treating you well, i assume?  
>Thank you for writing.<p>

Guten Tag,  
>~Roderich Edelstein<p> 


	6. RVWItalyNorth 2

Mr. Austria~

Ve~ I'm doing good too! Doitsu let's me have pasta almost every night, as long as he can have wurst too, so I'm happy~!

Don't worry, Fratello spends most of his time with Big Brother Spain anyway.  
>But I can come see you soon?<p>

Si, Doitsu is really nice~! He still likes it when I wear dresses,  
>though...but that's okay, I'm fine with it! I wore dresses all the time at your house, after all~!<p>

With love and pasta,

Italy~

_

Italy,

That's good to hear.  
>Surely, pasta every night can be a little fattening, but i assume you burn it off from training, Ja?<p>

Of course, anytime is alright with me.

Again, i apologize about the dresses..  
>I was completely unaware..<p>

Danke wieder, und Guten Tag,  
>~Roderich Edelstein<p> 


	7. RVWUkraine

Dear Mr. Austria, vanya says you play nice music. I think sestra bella i hear

signed a recuperation agreement with you, and several other nations. something

about belarussian children in austria. Any how, I've been wanting to make some

more friends since i seceeded bruder russia. Vanya turned of my gas! :'( I

sent you some мед, and сирники. :3

~Ukraine  
>_<p>

Miss Ukraine,

Firstly, i want to apologize for the belated message. Due to 'United Nation's day' being this past monday, i was dragged off to Italy to celebrate.

Ah! Russia must be speaking of my beautiful piano! It sounds heavenly.

I'm sure you will be able to make many friends, feel free to write anytime.

I'm sorry about your gas, lovely brother you've got, hm?

Danke, und Guten tag.

~Roderich Edelstein


	8. RVWThe Philippines 2

Dear Mr. Austria,

Umm... Yes, I was the lone Spanish colony in Asia. Spain colonized me during

the 1500's up till late 1800's (but I'm an independent nation now though ^^)

so I do see him like a foster father or something of that sort :)

Oh! Whatever my father did, I apologize on his behalf. I hear he usually gets

into trouble over there in Europe with Uncle Francis and Uncle Gilbert... I

hope my father isn't giving you too much trouble.

Your welcome. :D

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some bananas this time :3

Miss Maria,

I can tell, you seem just as cheerful.  
>Which I don't mind for you, you don't end up at my house drunk.<br>He doesn't really cause trouble unless he brings Romano with him.  
>South Italy is such a hassle.<p>

Thank you for the fruit! The mangoes make a tasty tart, I'll be sure to send a few your way next time. It's really refreshing to have fruit in the fruit dish, instead of raw potatoes. Gilbert is convinced he's immune to tapeworms.

Danke, und Guten tag.

~Roderich Edelstein


	9. RVWAustralia 2

Hey XD Me again!

Thanks for your letter. Thinking about it now, I actually don't think Prussia

and I know each other well at all; I think we've exchanged maybe a single line

of dialogue. Although I seem to recall him at a bar, once; he was drinking and

causing even more of a nuisence than I was :O Which is really difficult when

it comes to alcohol ;)

Yeah, you should defs come to Australia! My deserts, sharks and poisonous

reptiles attract tourists from all over the world so it's definitely a

must-see destination! ;D

No piano snakes? Drat, my plans are foiled again. Hahah, and tell Hungary I

say hi back :)

~Oz  
>_<p>

Good day,

Oi, that was definitely him.  
>He actually would have been more of a nuisance if he was sober, which is something I've taken note to throughout the years.<p>

Australia sounds a little unsafe… but I'm sure there are many places to be enjoyed.  
>I've been dying to visit Sydney though.<p>

My piano appreciates your kindness.

Danke, und Guten Nacht.

~Roderich Edelstein


	10. PMPrussia 2

Hey Specs!

It seems you've finally realized how awesome I am.  
>Kesesese! I knew you would eventually, so woohoo!<br>Why do you keep denying such things? It hurts, you know.  
>You're so adorable when you make empty threats.<p>

See you later, Babe ;)

-THE OH SO AWESOME ME  
>*peep*<p>

Gilbert,

I never have, and never will realize how 'awesome' you are. I did not just acknowledge you were, either.  
>I'm not denying a thing, even if i was, i have every right to.<br>Not everyone likes to openly discuss their relationship, especially when everyone else can see, and if it's with you.  
>I hope that stung, you deserve it for even bringing such a thing up.<p>

Do not call me 'Babe', I am not a gross little pig.

See you then,  
>Guten Tag.<p>

~Roderich Edelstein


	11. RVWAustralia 3

G'day, Austria! Time for you to suffer through another one of my annoying letters ;D

What, you're serious? Crap, I really need to meet this guy O.o

I suppose you're right about the fact that there are SOME nice places in my home...the Nullabor is nice at night even if it is in the middle of nowhere :/ And yeah! Sydney is a really nice place; the Opera House and the Harbour Bridge are pretty impressive. And Melbourne is a cool city too. Actually on that note, did you know that originally, those two cities couldn't stop arguing over which of them got to be my capital? It was pretty epic. And thus, Canberra was born...to shut them up.

Well I think that's enough for today, so without further ado I'll scoot ;)

~Oz

* * *

><p>Hallo,<br>Oh they're not annoying, and i'm far from suffering.  
>My apologies for the late reply.<p>

Please, feel free to take him off my hands whenever..

I would love to go to the Opera House.

Well, That's an odd way to settle something, haha.

Guten Tag,  
>~Roderich Edelstein<p> 


	12. RVWPhilippines3

Dear Mr. Austria,

Wh-what? He goes to your house drunk? O_O In behalf of my father, I'm so sorry! Ah... Well, Kuya Lovi has always been like that, I suppose. ^^;;

Raw potatoes! *shocked* Umm... Sorry, for sounding to shocked. I'm not very accustomed to western ways and mannerisms so the idea of eating raw potatoes is very... umm, not normal to me.

Thank you! I'd love to try your tarts~ I especially love sweet food ^w^

Regards,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Hallo dear,<p>

No need to apologize, I've gotten used to it.  
>We were married after all, nothing new.<p>

It's not very normal..I'm pretty sure it's unhealthy. Nobody does this, because nobody is in any rush to get sick, and potentially carry tapeworms, among other various things. It's not normal, It's Prussia.

Then great! I'll have to send some soon!

Guten tag,  
>~Roderich Edelstein<p> 


	13. RVWPrussia4

... KESEKESEKESEKESEKESESE

How could I NOT send you a letter after what you just said there? You're just so cute Specs. I can't pass up the offer to mess with you! And before you get your dirty underwear in a bunch I'm fine. And I know you are gonna say that you aren't worried about me, so I said it even though you aren't gonna ask.

The(one and only) AWESOME ME

Gilbert Beilschmidt

P.S: Gilbird says, "Piyo" 

* * *

><p>Gilbert Beilschmidt!<br>I'm not cute, nor did I even worry about you!

But I guess it's good to know your still alive and well...I said I guess!  
>I don't actually care.<p>

You're(really not) awesome.

Read that how you would like.

Danke, und Guten Tag,  
>~Roderich Edelstein<p> 


End file.
